In traffic, it is vitally important for drivers to see the brake lights of the vehicles that they are following, particularly at higher speeds. Until recently, vehicles typically had only two such brake lights mounted in a low position of the rear of the vehicle. Recently, however, vehicle manufacturers have added an additional brake light mounted at a higher position than the first two brake lights. Such a third brake light is more readily seen by following drivers since it is higher off of the ground and tends to be more at the eye-level of the following drivers. However, none of the three brake lights of a vehicle are readily seen more than one car back from the vehicle. As a result, if an emergency stop is required on a road, each driver must in turn depress his brakes before the car behind him knows that a sudden stop is required. If one driver should fail to respond to the brake lights of the vehicle in front of him, the cars following him may not be alerted brake lights in time to react safely. Also, if a vehicle starts to brake during evening hours when running lights are already illuminated, it may be difficult for a following driver to recognize if brake lights are illuminated or if the running lights are just bright, since both sets of lights are red in color. This can cause confusion and a dangerous situation.
As such, there is a clear need for a device that raises the brake light indicators even higher on vehicles than is now common. Such a needed device would be readily visible from several vehicles back, yet would not be visually obtrusive to the driver or neighboring drivers. Such a needed device would preferably not require a separate mounting means, as it would be combined with a radio antenna assembly and thus serve more than one purpose simultaneously. Such a needed device would increase the chances that following drivers are warned about abrupt braking, and thus would generally increase driving safety. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.